Felipebross Network
Felipebross Studios Network, has founded in September of 2013 by felipebrossRises from Scratch. Other Channels like Koopatroopaman Network, The Meowflash Channel and TheFroster Network. The voice of the announcer is AT&T Mike and sometimes Speakonia Male #3 (Eddie) Announcer Voices *Main - AT%T Mike - Line: "This is Felipebross Studios Network" *Next Announcer - Speakonia Eddie - Line "What's up next? It's (Show Name)! Only on *Felipebross Studios Network!" *Idents - AT&T Rich - Line: "You're Watching Felipebross Studios Network" The bumpers and promos can see below. Shows *Nitrome Adventures *Object Scratchers *The Felipebross and Eddybross Show *FLDSMDFR and Friends *Pickle Leafy Icy and Nickel Mania *The Adventures of Soda and OJ *Meowflash TV *Felipecast Allstars *FLDSMDFR Shorts *Total Bross Island *Scratchboy101 All Stars *Greeny Phatom *Battle For Dream Island *Battle For Dream Island Again *Koopatroopamon's everyfun time! *Inanimate Insanity *Inanimate Insanity II *Project F.A.R.T. (For 13 Years Old and on FSN 4 Adults) *Angry Birds Toons *Plants vs. Zombies Shorts *Scribblenauts Stories *Max's Science *Bald! *Object Mayhem *Object Universe *Object Twoniverse *Object Overload *Brawl of the Objects *Challenge to Win (Felipecast) *ExplodingTNT and more shows! Want a full list? See here. Shorts *Angry Birds Toons *Om Nom Stories *FLDSMDFR Shorts *The Adventrues of Clay Boy *The Taco Incident *Plants vs Zombies Shorts *Fruit Ninja Shorts Blocks Felipebross Studios Network Jr. The block is seen on morning hours for preschoolers. Felipebross Studios Network For Adults The block is seen at 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ 12:00 am until 9:00 am ET, but fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ 3:00 am until 9:00 am, is seen adult and teen animations like Superjail!, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and Family Guy. Wigglerlodian/Eddybross Studios Network The block is seen on: Wigglerlodian Mon 1:50am-9:20am Tue 2:00am-9:10am Wed 1:50am-10:00am Thu 2:10am-8:50am Sun 4:50am-7:20am Eddybross Studios Network Mon 2:00am-2:00pm Wed 7:00am-1:00pm Fri 9:00am-12:00pm Sun 11:00am-12:00pm MeowFelipe Network The block seen on: Sun: 1am-6am Tue 4am-9am Thu 5am-8pm Fri 9am-7pm Sat 10am-2am Felipebross Studios Network Fridays 12:00am-11:59pm Friday PT/ 1:00am-12:59am Friday MT/ 2:00am-1:59am Friday CT/ 3:00am-2:59am Friday ET Koopatroopaman Network Sun 3:00am-6:34am Mon 4:00am-6:54am Tue 7:00am-11:54am Fri 3:00am-11:54am Channels *'Felipebross Studios Network' **Felipebross Studios Network HD *Felipebross Studios Network Daylight *Felipecast *Object Channel *Gamatic *Movieclik *Scratch Network *MeowFelipe Network *Felipebross Studios Cinema (Movieclik in UK) *Felipebross Studios Anime Network *FSN XD *Felipebross Network Comedy *Felipebross Studios Network Retro *Felipebross Studios Network Fridays *Felipebross Studios Weather Night Channels *Felipebross Studios Network For Adults *Felipebross Studios Horror Logos 1985-1989.gif|The Very First Logo and the first Lightbulb TV Logo(1985-1989) 1989-1997.gif|The Second Lightbulb Logo (1989-1997) 1997-1999.gif|The 3rd Lightbulb Logo (1997-1999) 1999-2002.gif|The 4th and Last Logo of Lightbulb (1999-2002) 2002-2004.png|5th Logo (2002-2004) 2004-2009.png|6th Logo (2004-2009) 2009-2011.png|7th Logo (2009-2011) 2011-2012.png|8th Logo (2011-2012) 2012-2013.png|9th Logo (2012-2013) Jan 2013-Feb 2013.png|10th Logo (January 2013-February 2014) Feb 2013-June 2013.png|11th Logo (February 2013-May 2013) Oldest FSN.png|12th Logo (May 2013-September 2013) FSN Logo Older.png|13th Logo (September 2013-Novmeber 2013) FSN Logo Old.png|14th Logo (November 2013-December 2013) FSN Logo New.png|15th Logo (December 2013-January 2014) Rebrand 1.png|16th Logo (January 2014-February 2014) Felipebross Network.png|17th Logo (February 2014-Present) Bumpers and Promos Main artictle: Felipebross Studios Network/Bumpers and Promos Category:Channels Category:Felipebross Studios Network Category:Felipebross studios